


warm

by raewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, handjobs, like awfully teasing handjobs gdi kuroo, literally straight porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/pseuds/raewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's at the very edge that Daichi finds himself reaching desperately for the flames licking his skin, and it's always Kuroo who pushes him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you have to expand on your nsfw kurodai tweets (like with most things, i blame [edea](https://twitter.com/edeaskystars))

In the space on top of ruffled sheets, in the heavy air where their breaths intermix into a shared heat, Daichi’s senses are heightened. The sweat prickling the back of his neck, his thighs straddling over Kuroo’s waist; a waist that arches playfully into him, a rough friction that causes a small gasp to escape Daichi’s lips; one that Kuroo swallows in an instant between perpetually grinning lips.

Daichi is hyperaware of the movements of Kuroo’s hands, wandering beneath the worn fabric of his shirt, sometimes tracing with only his fingertips, sometimes scratching narrow lines against the ridges of Daichi’s muscles. Daichi is consumed by Kuroo’s lips against his, teasing and slow, open and giving, his tongue prying languidly against the inside of Daichi’s mouth, his teeth occasionally biting down on Daichi’s bottom lip, meeting his gaze as he does so, heated and gleaming like a promise.

It’s as one of his wandering hands sneaks its way to the waistline of Daichi’s shorts that Daichi finally pulls his lips away, pressing his forehead against Kuroo’s.

“Mm, time for that already?” He asks, trying to sounds incredulous though his tone ultimately lacks conviction as Kuroo’s fingers trace lazily against the dip of his stomach.

“Why not?” Kuroo replies, and even if Daichi hadn’t been studying his face, the mischievous grin was already evident in the inclination of his tone, the almost sing-song like way he said it, like an amused purr, “Are you saying you don’t want it?”

Daichi rolls his eyes with a huff, leaning forward to catch Kuroo’s lips again, hoping his actions have the capability to replace the words he knows Kuroo wants him to say.

_Of course I’m saying I want it._

Laughing against his lips, Kuroo takes the hint, his hand sliding its way past the elastic waistband of Daichi’s shorts, rubbing his palm against Daichi’s already half-hard cock through his boxers. Inhaling sharply, Daichi’s hips reflexively grind down into Kuroo’s touch and a satisfied laugh bubbles from between Kuroo’s lips.

“Aha, I’m taking that right there as a definitive _yes~”_

“Take it however you want.” Daichi practically growls in response, kissing him with the intent to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face.  Though Daichi can still feel his grin persist, Kuroo continues in his ministrations, his fingertips tracing lazily over the underside of Daichi’s cock, the heel of his palm meeting the incessant grind of Daichi’s hips. The rough friction of his boxers sparks pleasure in his veins, but the desperate want for Kuroo’s hands, calloused and cool against the heat of his cock overrides Daichi’s rational, and he’s speaking before he can catch himself.

Daichi lets out an impatient moan, dropping his forehead to Kuroo’s shoulder, breathing into his neck, “It’s not- ah, _enough_ dammit…”

“Not enough~?” Kuroo purrs teasingly against Daichi’s ear, sending a shiver down Daichi’s spine, raising the hairs on the back of his neck, “Well what if I…”

Groaning deep from the back of his throat, Daichi grips his fingers into the bed sheets as Kuroo finally slips his hand underneath Daichi’s boxers, removing the last layer of separation between his touch. Pressing his thumb against the head of Daichi’s cock, Kuroo tilts his head to breathe against Daichi’s ear.

“Ah, you’re so wet already. Look at all this precum, Daichi. And I _just_ started really touching you.”

“A-Ah…you teasing- hah... _bastard.”_ Daichi manages, whimpering in a way even he finds pathetic as Kuroo rubs his palm in circles over the tip of his cock.

“Maybe I am, but you love it, Daichi. You love when I’m teasing~” Brushing his lips against the curve of Daichi’s ear, Kuroo bites down gently against Daichi’s lobe, matching it with a firm stroke at the base of his cock, “You love when I draw you to the edge like this. It’s no fun when it’s too fast.”

Matching his words to his actions, Kuroo continues his slow but purposeful strokes, pulling away with a small chuckle every time Daichi thrusts his hips forward for more contact.

“I’ve never seen you so _needy,_ Daichi.” Kuroo’s tone grates against Daichi’s nerves and he makes an indignant noise against his skin to tell him so, but Kuroo only chuckles, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss against the hinge of Daichi’s jaw, “Trying to grind into my hand, it’s positively _lewd.”_    

Daichi feels the heat of his body begin to gather in the pit of his abdomen, like a slow burn, like the heat of a fire rather than the flames themselves. It’s slow, _agonizingly slow_ but the anticipation of eventually feeling those flames with each of Kuroo’s strokes raises goose bumps along Daichi’s skin. He doesn’t want to give Kuroo the satisfaction, but in the end he can’t help the way his hips rolls down into his touch, reaching for the flames he can feel are _so close._

_So so close._

“You want to come?” Kuroo breathes, a question he already knows the answer to, biting into the underside of Daichi’s jaw, causing Daichi to inhale sharply, “I could let you come now. Or maybe in a minute~ Five minutes? When do you want it, Daichi~?”

Daichi’s surprised he can manage any words at this point, all of his senses concentrated on the heat building intensity within his core, burning him from the inside out, “You know- _mmn_ …when… _a-ah!”_

As Kuroo rubs the pad of his thumb against the tip of his cock, Daichi feels his thighs shaking with over-stimulation, each one of his nerve endings feeling as though they’re igniting in tiny white flashes, the flames of his imminent orgasm burning but not quite engulfing, still just beyond reach.  

“N-Now…” Daichi breathes, barely comprehendible between quick, desperate breaths, “Now, now, _now_ I’m so c-close _fuck_ …!”

"Alright, alright~" With a breathy chuckle, a last promising stroke, and hard bite on Daichi’s lobe, Daichi comes with a full-body shudder and a loud, involuntary moan against the crook of Kuroo’s shoulder, spurting come between Kuroo’s fingers.

Chest heaving and knees weak, Daichi can hardly protest as Kuroo pulls his hand away, tracing it along the dip of Daichi’s stomach until he brings them to his lips, his tongue lapping at the remaining come in a way that causes any remaining breath in Daichi’s lungs to leave him.

“Mm, at least it’s easy to clean up.” Kuroo says, the grin evident once more in his tone, “You’re still wearing your shorts after all.”

“S-Shut up…” Daichi exhales, lifting his head from Kuroo’s shoulder to press his lips against his, with probably too much teeth and too much tongue, the movement of his lips messy and wet and lazy and warm. Kuroo’s grinning again, Daichi can feel it against his lips; that shit-eating grin he wears so infuriating well. But Daichi can’t even be bothered to care.

As he’s now so completely, pleasantly _warm._


End file.
